marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Parker Episode 5: Stranger In A Strange Land
THIS PAGE IS CURRENTLY IN DEVELOPMENT '''Stranger In A Strange Land '''is the fifth episode of the first season of the television series Marvel's Spider-Man: Parker. The fifth episode depicts the first battle between the Spider-Man and Morbius of Earth-177, as well as the first appearance of the famous Peter/Mary Jane/Gwen love triangle. Summary An explosion rings through the air of New York City. Citizens stare up in horror as an entire level of Oscorp Tower is set ablaze. On the inside of the building, Norman Osborn frantically runs toward the holding cell of Project Dracula, only to find that his test subject, Morbius, has vanished. "No!" Norman cries as he is engulfed in the flames. When he awakes, he finds himself strapped to a chair, alone in a dark room. He calls into the darkness. No answer. The lights flicker on. Morbius steps into Norman's view, now a hulking, rotting, frightening monster. Norman gasps, and (with little luck) attempts to break free of the rope binding him to the chair. Morbius approaches him, the creature's eyes more red than ever. "Look at what you've done to me, Osborn!" the vampire yells. "You were out for a long time, though, giving me plenty of time to prepare your final moments." "Let me go!" "No! You tortured me... subjected me to weeks of pain. You turned me into a monster!" Tears form in Norman's eyes. "I was trying to make you a powerful weapon of war." Morbius grins. "I ''will ''go to war... with your company, Now, if they want you to stay alive, they'll need to pay me 10 billion dollars!" Meanwhile, at Midtown High School, Peter and his friends, for the first time, test-fly Peter's drone, Tesla. The machine flies well, causing Peter to overflow with joy. "This might actually be the greatest day of my life!" he exclaims. "We built this thing from scratch, with the budget of a pizza sub melt!" "I'm proud of you, Peter." MJ says. She leans in to whisper. "But I bet I can make you happier." The two make out in an empty classroom, knocking a bunch of binders off a desk and scattering the papers all over the floor. Feeling bad, Peter bends down and begins to clean up the mess. "That's nice." MJ remarks. "Peter, you're too kind." "It's the right thing to do." MJ laughs. "You're such a super hero." "Huh? I'm not a super hero. Not even close." "Sure you are... you've got the powers, the good heart. You even have the cute girlfriend." "Well, I certainly to have that last thing." "Why do we never talk about your powers? What can you really do?" Peter finishes cleaning up. He stands up to face MJ. "I can climb stuff," he says. "I can tell that I'm about a thousand-percent more agile - and strong. I tend to get this weird burning feeling in my head whenever there's incoming danger. I call it my spider-sense, y'know, since I was bitten by a spider..." "I get it." "My web shooters work let me fight bad guys, too. I can also do other stuff, like grab onto things." "Have you ever tried web-slinging?" "Slinging? What do you mean?" "Have you ever tried swinging across the sky... maybe in the city? You could swing between building to building with your webs. Web slinging." "It's a good idea, in theory... but I'd have to be up super high in order to do it." "You should give it a shot some time." Peter and MJ resume kissing, and then debate about whether or not they should tell their friends about their relationship. They eventually decide not to. At Oscorp Tower, a board of directors discuss whether or not they should really pay to get Norman released by Morbius. Harry walks into the board room, having only just heard that his father has been kidnapped. Harry is dragged out by security, and furiously calls Gwen to come give him a ride home. In Gwen's car, Harry tells Gwen about his father's situation, giving her an idea. The next day, Gwen convinces Peter to track down the mysterious kidnapper (neither of them know of the villain's true identity), and Peter agrees. In an effort to learn more, Gwen taps into Mr. Morbius's old data on Oscorp secret files, only to discover that Morbius himself was planning on handing himself in as a test subject for Project Dracula. Gwen puts the pieces together, and hurries to tell the others the news. However, Peter is off with Mr. Connors, analyzing the remainder of chemicals from Scrier's lab. Peter tells Connors that this batch was developed by his uncle before his death. The two work to discover what kind of materials can produce such a mind-altering drug. Connors recommends that they sell the drug to Oscorp in order to make tons of profit. Peter gets mad and storms out, coming face-to-face with Gwen. Since Peter revealed the truth about his feeling to Gwen (that he didn't love her back), Gwen has been giving Peter the cold-shoulder, refusing to hang out with MJ if Peter was involved. Peter asks Gwen if they can try again to be friends, but Gwen refuses, claiming that she isn't interested in that. The two later find MJ, and the three officially begin their search for Morbius. Peter enters the laboratory used as a house for Project Dracula. Since the destruction of Oscorp Tower's experimental floor, this warehouse is where the project has resumed operations. Peter rescues countless test subjects from torture, urging them to keep their mouths shut about the experiments. While searching the building, Peter comes across a strange liquid smeared against a wall - Morbius's vampire blood. Peter has the DNA analyzed at the local hospital, and is surprised to find that the blood is a mix between Morbius's and Norman Osborn's. Peter tracks the blood across the city, a search that ends in his former teacher's ex-wife's basement. Peter cautiously enters the house, looking around for clues. He finds and rescues Osborn, setting him free with a harsh warning. Traumatized, Osborn runs away, leaving Peter in the darkness, searching for the vampire. The house's power has been deactivated, forcing Peter to use his phone's flashlight in the dark. Suddenly, Morbius jumps out of the darkness and attacks Peter. The two fight in the darkness until Peter lands a flying kick that sends Morbius flying away through a glass door and into the house's backyard. The vampire lands on the grassy ground, the glow from a nearby street light hurting his skin. Peter rushes upstairs, finding Norman eyeing the beast. "With every passing hour," Norman announces. "His skin becomes less and less resistant to the light. At first, he could withstand even the brightest lights, but not now. You have to stop him." Peter runs outside, shooting a web line at the street light. He pulls on the web, sending it crashing to the ground beside Morbius. The monster thrashes around and screams before eventually passing out. Peter takes the body and drags it away, noting that Osborn managed to escape. The episode concludes in Oscorp Tower, where the board of directors discuss how to keep Osborn's connection to the company a secret, now that he is officially off-the-grid. Norman walks into the room, explaining that Morbius can be blamed for his disappearance and his wounds. As the board of directors eagerly listen, Norman tells them that they are all out of work... and that Scrier is now in control of Oscorp.